The icy
by Itsumo anata no soba de
Summary: Por una jugarreta del destino, Rarity debe alejarse de su hermana desde que ella tenía 8 años. Años después, ambas hermanas se reencuentran después de la tragedia de sus padres, pero tristemente Rarity revela su mágico secreto por accidente y escapa de casa. Ahora, Sweetie Belle debe embarcarse en una aventura para encontrar a Rarity y hacerla regresar a casa. ¿Lograra su misión?


**Nueva historia de MLP, veremos quien reconoce las similitudes en cierta película ganadora de 3 premios. Lo mismo con el potro que aparece al inicio del fic.**

**Advertencias: Tiene "spoilers" de la película, así que si no la has visto, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

Un coro de fondo era capaz de escucharse cerca de las montañas cubiertas de nieve, eran sementales que picaban hielo mientras cantaban alegres:

_Con el aire invernal y lluvia de montaña_  
_Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad perforamos sus entrañas_  
_Es un corazón que tocar a escavar sin descansar_

Entre esos sementales había un pequeño potrillo de tierra marrón, con melena y crin tangelo y ojos naranja-amarillo acompañado de un pequeño reno. El pequeño tenía en su lomo un pequeño tarro lleno de zanahorias del cual la pequeña mascota mordió la mitad de uno y la otra mitad se la dio a su pequeñín dueño.

_Este hielo hay que romper fino y puro es_  
_Helado corazón_  
_Precaución Atención_  
_Ah, oh_

Los sementales sacaron unas pinzas de quien sabe de que parte de su ropa, las introdujeron en el agua hasta hacer contacto con el hielo y lo sacaron fácilmente, mientras que el pequeño solo pudo por un breve momento ya que el hielo cayo de las pinzas apenas separando medio bloque del agua.

_Precaución_  
_Atención_  
_Bello es, con poder, cálido roel_  
_El hielo es mágico y su poder_  
_Puede vencer a uno y diez_  
_A cien hombres a la vez_

En ese momento llego un búfalo y en el lomo de este había un trineo enorme con capacidad para más de 5 bloques de hielo.

El potro aún intentaba levantar el bloque, y en un intento lo logro, pero este salto de las pinzas y cayó en el agua helada, salpicando y llenando de agua la cara del pequeño, siendo correspondido por una lamida en su mejilla por parte de su reno.

_Con el aire invernal y lluvia de montaña_  
_Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad perforamos sus entrañas_  
_Un corazón que tocar a escavar sin descansar_

El potrillo al fin pudo levantar el bloque, teniendo pequeños problemas para llevarlo a su trineo dando gemidos de sorpresa y esfuerzo, hasta que pudo.

_Peligro y hermosura harán fino y puro es Helado corazón_

Cada semental se subió al trineo enorme, unos cuantos en alguno de los sostenedores mientras mantenían el coro en el último verso de la canción.

El pequeño se subió a su trineo, atrás del bloque que ocupaba 3/4 del espacio y su fiel reno se puso "a las riendas" del medio de transporte.

- Ven, corre - le dice el potrillo a su pequeñín amigo mientras "empujaba el trineo" mientras una aurora boreal surcaba los cielos.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

La aurora tenía unos bellos colores haciendo la noche más hermosa mediante el recorrido que esta hacía. Entre su camino había lo que parecía un reino, siendo el castillo su más grande edificio.

En una de las habitaciones de la edificación, la que parecía ser de potrillas por la variedad de juguetes que habían (muñecas, casitas, etc.) habían dos camas, y en una de ellas descansaba una hermosa unicornio en proceso de crecimiento de color gris claro y cabello acomodado en una pequeña trenza color índigo. La potra parecía descansar plácidamente, hasta que...

- Rarity, psst - se oye un pequeño susurro y por uno de los lados de la cama se asoma media cabeza de una pequeña potranca unicornio del mismo color que la mayor, ojos verdes y cabello rosa claro y purpura pálido. La pequeña se sienta encima de la unicornio mayor, para ser preciso, encima de sus cascos traseros y empieza a sacudirla a pesar de que ya la había despertado y esta daba quejidos adormilados - despierta, despierta, ya no duermas.

- Sweetie, duérmete ¿sí? - esa fue la respuesta de Rarity quien entreabría un poco sus ojos revelando que eran azules antes de volver a cerrarlos e intentar volver a dormir.

- Ugh - se queja la pequeña Sweetie acostándose encima de su hermana provocando que se quejara levemente y abriera los ojos completamente por un momento para volver a cerrarlos - ya no quiero, el cielo despertó, y yo también, ahora debemos jugar - dice la pequeña dramáticamente mientras movía sus cascos delanteros igualmente dramáticos a los lados de su cabeza.

- ¿Sí? Pues ve a jugar sola - Responde Rarity tirando de la cama a Sweetie Belle.

La pequeña unicornio cayo sentada, y al hacer contacto con el suelo, hizo un pequeño puchero pensando en cómo hacer que Rarity dejara el mundo de los sueños y se levantara de aquella cama. Aún tenía aquellos pensamientos sobre como hacerlo hasta que tuvo una idea formando una alegre sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Volvió a subirse a la cama y por ende, encima de la cadera de Rarity y le abrió un ojo tomando su ojo cerrado como base.

- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? - pregunta con una sonrisa la pequeña Sweetie Belle.

La pequeña unicornio se emociono cuando vio como Rarity abrió por completo los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

- Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido.

Sweetie venía estirando por uno de los cascos delanteros a Rarity mientras le decía que avanzara, mientras su hermana mayor le decía que hablara despacito o que dejara de hablar para no despertar a sus padres. La pequeña unicornio llevo a su hermana a un salón del castillo que estaba carente de muebles y la llevo al centro de aquella habitación.

- Haz la magia, haz la magia - dice la unicornio de ojos verdes por medio de pequeñas y leves risitas.

Rarity le dice con su casco delantero que se acercara. Sweetie lo hizo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Rarity hizo que su cuerno brillara y cuando eso paso su magia se convirtió en un lindo destello azul con copos de nieve.

- Ohh - dice Sweetie maravillada.

- ¿Lista? - pregunta Rarity con una sonrisa viendo a su pequeña hermana.

- Ah, aja - asiente la pequeña emocionada mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba la magia de la mayor.

La unicornio de ojos azules vio a su hermana y lanzo su magia al techo, y cuando eso paso la magia "exploto" y se convirtió en nieve, haciendo una vista hermosa.

- ¡Esto es asombroso! - exclama la unicornio de melena bicolor emocionada, empezando a correr alrededor de su hermana dando risitas.

- ¡Mira esto! - Dice Rarity llamando la atención de la pequeña.

La unicornio levanta el casco delantero derecho y al volver a ponerlo en el suelo este se cubrió de una capa de hielo manteniendo a Rarity parada viendo como la menor se reía mientras tenía pequeños problemas para mantenerse parada. De otra parte cubierta de nieve Rarity le daba la forma circular a un bulto de nieve mientras Sweetie ponía otra bola de nieve más pequeña encima de la que hizo Rarity soltando unas risitas de la mayor.

Minutos después la oji-verde estaba haciendo muecas graciosas en su cara gracias a los cascos mientras Rarity hacía el rostro de un pegaso de nieve.

- Hola te visita Surprise, y adoro los abrazos - dice Rarity imitando una voz chillona dándole la vuelta mostrando más su pelaje blanco (al estar hecha de nieve, obviamente) y melena esponjada.

- Te adoro Surprise - dice Sweetie Belle abrazando a la "pegaso".

Segundos después Rarity estaba en la espalda de Surprise usando su magia para hacer creer que se estaba moviendo, mientras Sweetie la traía de los cascos delanteros.

- ¡Surprise! - exclama divertida la potrilla oji-verde.

Minutos después de jugar con la pegaso de nieve las hermanas estaban en un tobogán hecho de un bulto de nieve curvado al final.

- A volar - dice la menor saltando al llegar al final del tobogán llegando a otro bulto frente al tobogán. Da una risita.

- Lista - dice Rarity creando con su magia un montículo de hielo. Sweetie salta en el.

- Atrápame - dice Sweetie emocionada saltando cayendo en otro montículo hecho por su hermana.

- Te tengo - comenta Rarity aún feliz. Sweetie empezaba a saltar cada vez más rápido - espera.

En medio de risas la velocidad de la pequeña unicornio aumentaba, y Rarity hacía los montículos a la mayor velocidad que podía aunque los montículos recientes fueran de nieve, hasta que cayó sin poder hacer un montículo más...

Sweetie salto dando un gritillo de felicidad, siendo visto por su hermana preocupada: no había montículo que la atrapara...

- ¡Sweetie Belle! - grita Rarity asustada por la seguridad de su hermanita menor, pero por accidente un rayo azul salio del cuerno de la unicornio de melena índigo.

La pequeña no se percataba de que su hermana no podía hacer el bulto para atraparla ni menos del rayo que salio accidentalmente de la magia de Rarity, y cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde... el rayo hizo contacto con su cabeza y cayo en un bulto de nieve que se había creado aquella noche de juegos. Inconsciente.

Rarity asustada corrió a su hermana sin tener problemas para caminar sobre la capa de hielo que estaba en el suelo de aquella habitación. Se detuvo al llegar con su hermana.

- ¡¿Sweetie Belle?! - pregunta Rarity poniendo la cabeza de su hermanita entre sus cascos traseros y viendo con temor como uno de los mechones purpuras de Sweetie se tornaba blanco - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - los llama Rarity intentando no llorar por la culpa y el miedo.

La unicornio empezó a sollozar trayendo como consecuencia que se creara otra capa de hielo, que se derritiera Surprise y que las paredes se llenaran de nieve.

- No te asustes Sweetie, yo te cuido - dice triste la unicornio gris antes de que las puertas del salón (que también estaba cubierta de nieve y escarcha) se abrieran y por ella entraran dos almas.

- Rarity ¿pero que hiciste? - pregunta un unicornio macho blanco, ojos azules y melena café - ¡se esta saliendo de control!

- Fue un accidente - aclara Rarity abrazando a su hermana - como lo siento Sweetie Belle.

- Esta helada - dice una unicornio femenina rosa, ojos celestes y crin azul grisáceo oscuro preocupada.

- Ya se a donde tenemos que ir - aclara el macho.

Un destello azul ilumina un libro el cual llego a flotar en el aire, este se abrió y dejo caer un papel mostrando en el libro el dibujo de una criatura mítica haciendo hechizos en la mente de un poni con la silueta de Cadance, una regente de uno de los imperios más conocidos hasta ahora en la historia de Ecuestria: el Imperio de Cristal, pero esa era otra historia. La hoja revelo que tenía unas escrituras, que probablemente sería donde se ubican, no se sabía.

5 minutos después un carruaje blanco con oro siendo conducido por terrenales salio de Canterlot. Sin embargo por uno de los puntos traseros del carruaje salia hielo.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

Un potrillo de tierra montado en un trineo pasaba por ahí acompañado de un pequeño reno, eran el pequeño que intentaba levantar un bloque de hielo hace unos momentos y su fiel reno.

Los pequeños paseaban muy tranquilos hasta que el potro vio un carruaje a la lejanía, poniendo a su reno junto a los árboles que marcaban la medida del camino. El carruaje paso frente a ellos y el poni vio incrédulo como el recorrido de aquel medio era marcado por...

- ¿Hielo? - se pregunta el terrenal viendo al carruaje que ya se alejaba.

Los dos, el potrillo y su reno, siguieron el camino de hielo del carruaje, llegando a un terreno lleno de "rocas", donde en medio de aquel "paraíso rocoso" estaba una familia de unicornios.

- Ayúdenme, es... mi hija - dice el padre: un unicornio blanco, ojos azules y crin café.

Por raro que sonase, las rocas empezaron a moverse hasta quedar alrededor de la familia donde quien era la hija mayor se abrazo a su padre, ya que la hija mejor estaba inconsciente en el lomo de la mamá. Las "rocas" se levantaron y revelaron que eran las mismas criaturas mitológicas del libro.

- Es el Rey Magnum - dice uno de ellos.

- Y la Reina Pearl - dice otro de ellos mientras el más viejo de aquellas criaturas se acercaba al cuarteto.

- ¿Trolls? - pregunta el potrillo que estaba oculto atrás de una de "las rocas".

- Shh, no me dejas escuchar - una voz femenina sale de "la roca" revelando que era una troll femenina, esta ve como el reno lame su mejilla - ahh, que tiernos, voy a conservarlos - dice la troll abrazando por la mejilla al potrillo y al reno.

- Sus poderes ¿vienen de nacimiento o hechizo? - pregunta el troll anciano tomando uno de los cascos delanteros de Rarity, soltándolo y tomando con la mirada al cuerno de esta.

- De nacimiento, y están creciendo - responde Magnum preocupado.

- Acérquenla - le dice el anciano a Pearl, quien con su magia mueve cuidadosamente a Sweetie Belle hasta quedar en frente del troll y este pone una de sus manos cerca del cuerno de la potrilla - por suerte no fue su corazón, el corazón no es nada sencillo de alterar, pero, es sencillo convencer a la mente.

- Haga lo que sea mejor - responde el unicornio macho quien abrazaba a Rarity que miraba preocupada al troll y a su hermana, temiendo por la seguridad de ella.

- Yo recomiendo suprimir toda la magia, incluso los recuerdos de la magia para estar seguros, pero tranquilos, la diversión se quedara - dice el viejo troll haciendo con su magia desaparecer unos cuantos recuerdos de la mente de Sweetie de cuando Rarity usaba su magia para divertirse con su hermana, entre ellos el recuerdo de cuando hicieron a Surprise, y volvió a tocar la frente de la pequeña - se pondrá bien.

- ¿Pero va a olvidar que tengo poderes? - pregunta Rarity con la mirada fija en su hermanita.

- Es por su bien - responde su padre haciendo que Rarity viera su casco delantero izquierda.

- Escúchame, Rarity. Tu poder seguirá creciendo. - el troll uso los mismos destellos que uso para hacer que Sweetie olvidara la magia de Rarity. Esto fue para mostrarle a Rarity como su magia seguirá creciendo, mostrándose a ella misma en una etapa más madura usando su magia - Hay algo muy hermoso dentro de él, pero también muy peligroso. - uno de los copos que estaban en la proyección de Rarity se torno color rojo con truenos incluidos, sorprendiendo a la unicornio - Tienes que aprender a controlarlo, el miedo sera tu enemigo - la nieve de la proyección de Rarity se torno roja, la unicornio trato de alejarse de esta, pero se vio atrapada.

- Ahh - suspira Rarity asustada abrazando a su padre.

- No. Podemos protegerla. Ella lo controlara, aprenderá - Afirma muy confiado Magnum mirando a Pearl quien ponía a Sweetie Belle en su lomo - hasta entonces cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos la servidumbre, limitaremos su contacto con las personas y esconderemos sus poderes del todo el mundo, incluyendo a Sweetie Belle.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara ahora que Rarity tendrá que ocultar su magia? ¿Qué sucederá con la relación de hermandad de Rarity y Sweetie Belle? Ahora que las puertas del castillo se cierran ¿qué más les sucederá a la familia de unicornios?**

**Aquí termina el 1er capitulo de esta nueva historia, veremos quien se da cuenta de la parodia, es sencilla. Al primero en adivinar se le dedicara el 2do capitulo, y de ser posible, la historia completa.**

**Y sí, me se los diálogos. Tengo la película, recientemente la vi.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
